


Alec's Favorite Sweater

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: 5 Times Someone Wore Alec's Favorite Sweater (+ 1 Times Alec Wears His Favorite Sweater)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	1. Max

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head!

Alec opened his eyes, using the palm of his hand to rub the sleepiness away. Glancing at the clock, he noted that it was well after 3 in the morning. 

Wondering why he woke up, he looked around, realizing instantly what must have happened as his eyes rested on his little brother.

“Max? Are you okay?” Alec asked, his voice thick with sleep but his brain quickly waking up; his protective instincts taking over.

Max nodded but didn’t make a sound.

Alec sat up in his bed, reaching over to turn on the small lamp on his nightstand. 

Blinking through the brightness of the light, Alec swung his legs over the side of his bed.

Max was standing there in his truck pajamas, his teddy bear tucked under his arm. There were tear tracks down his face.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked him quietly, his eyes roaming over his 7 year old brother subtly, making sure nothing was physically wrong with him.

Max didn’t move, his face reddening rapidly. Alec was going to ask him again but then his eyes found part of the issue. 

“Why don’t we leave Beddy here and we’ll get you more comfortable. How does that sound?” Alec asked as he stood up. 

Max nodded, setting his bear on Alec’s bed. 

Alec walked over towards his bathroom, turning on the light and going inside. He reached into his small cabinet, grabbing a hand towel. He turned on the hot water from the sink, waiting for the right temperature before getting the towel wet. He then grabbed the soup, lathering it with the towel. Once he was done, he placed the towel on the counter. 

“Do you want me to help?” Alec asked him.

Max shook his head. 

“Okay. Put your pants in the shower and your shirt in my laundry basket. Deal?” Alec asked his little brother. “I’ll get you something else.” 

Max nodded, waiting for Alec to leave before closing the door.

Alec walked into his closet, grabbing his black sweater. He then went back towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. He then cracked open the door, sliding his sweater through the crack. 

Yawning, Alec walked back over towards his bed, taking a seat. 

“Did he have a nightmare, Beddy?” Alec asked quietly to the bear next to him. 

“I thought so.” He responded after a beat of silence. 

A few minutes later, Max walked out of the bathroom. The sweater was so large on his little brother, that the end of the hem was just above his ankles. Alec couldn’t see his brothers hands in the arms. 

“Come on.” Alec encouraged him. 

Max walked over, sitting next to his brother.

“It was the bad lady.” Max finally whispered, looking up at Alec. 

Alec put his arm around his brother. 

Max had accidentally watched a mundane movie a few weeks ago. When Max first had the nightmare, Alec shouted at some of the other Shadowhunters who found the movie. And again for them leaving it somewhere where Max had found it. Alec didn’t know what The Exorcist was, but after a quick search online, he understood why it scared his little brother.

“I know that movie scared you, but I promise you she can’t get to you.” Alec told him, squeezing him closer to his side. He felt Max relax, resting his head against Alec’s chest. 

“How do you know?” Max asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

“Because…I’m your brother. And no one can get to you without going through me first. And Izzy. And Jace.” Alec felt a flutter in his stomach. In a few weeks, Jace and Alec would be parabatai. He was still nervous about it. 

“You promise?” Max asked as he slowly pulled the long sleeves back to stick his hands through the ends. 

“I promise.” Alec said, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. “Do you want to have a sleepover?” 

Max grinned, nodding. 

“Alright..let’s do this then.” 

Alec got off the bed and went to his desk. He pulled the desk and the chair closer towards the bed. He then pulled on his comforter, pulling Max nearly off of the bed. His brother screamed excitedly as he clung onto one of the bedposts. Alec laughed as he managed to get it. He placed the comforter on the ground between the bed, desk and chair. He then went into his closet, grabbing a couple bed sheets and then draping them over the furniture. 

Satisfied with the fort he made, he then grabbed his pillows, tossing them in. 

“You first.” Alec instructed his brother, who grabbed his teddy and then went inside the fort. 

Alec dropped to his hands and knees, crawling in after him. Max was already laying down on one of the pillows, his eyes starting to droop. 

Alec laid down next to him. Once Alec was comfortable, Max moved closer so his head was resting against Alec’s arm.

“Thanks Alec.” Max said quietly as his arm holding his bear began to drop into a relaxed state.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight Max.”


	2. Clary

Alec was just turning onto the street that the Institute lived on when he saw the flash of red hair running by. If he didn’t have his vision rune activated, he may have missed the wetness on her face. 

He had been coming back from an observe and report mission. A couple rogue werewolves were potentially selling fey drugs to mundanes. 

Although Alec’s first instinct was to get back inside and report back, his gut tugged him in the opposite direction. 

Clary was a few blocks away, sitting on a park bench. There was a small lake in front of her with a couple ducks swimming along. They looked excited to see a person there; probably used to being fed. 

Alec’s intuition was spot on when he noticed her shoulders shaking slightly. 

Not wanting to startle her, and judging her lack of awareness, something he would need to have someone teach her, Alec coughed loud enough for her to hear. She froze, her head snapping up and her eyes looking around.

When she saw Alec coming closer, she did her best to wipe at the tears on her face. 

“Mind if I join you?” Alec asked her, a little awkwardly. They weren’t really the type to hang out for any other reason than a mission. 

“Sure.” Clary answered him with a sniff. 

Alec stared straight ahead, observing their surroundings. It was a nice day for late Fall. It was cold but Alec was dressed appropriately. There was a smell in the air that meant it would likely either rain or snow later. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Clary finally asked, turning to look at him.

Alec looked back at her, searching her face. It didn’t take him any time to realize what she was referring to. 

“He told me once Valentine was secure in one of the cells.” Alec confirmed. 

“You should have told me.” Alec was shocked at her tone of voice. Usually, she was the demanding sort but this time, it came out sad. Betrayed. 

“Do you think it would have been fair for me to be the one to tell you?” Alec inquired.

Clary sighed heavily, dropping her head. 

“I guess not.” Clary relented. “I’m being selfish. You were trapped alone in The Institute the whole night and all I want to talk about is how Jace isn’t my brother.” 

Alec shrugged, leaning comfortably against the back of the bench. “I was born and raised to be prepared for battle, even if it’s in my own home.” He glanced over at her. “Besides, I figured it’d be a matter of time before you stormed in there anyway to stop him.” 

At that, he got Clary to smile a little. He watched also, how she was slightly shivering and trying to hide it. 

Alec leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of his sweater, pulling it up and over his head.

“Alec you don’t have to..” Clary started but Alec was already pulling it over her head. She couldn’t help but laugh as she was swallowed up by the larger article of clothing. 

“Better?” Alec asked after a minute. 

“Yeah. I guess I wasn’t really thinking clearly when I left.” Clary admitted. 

“Sometimes when those we care about most do something upsetting or amazing, we can’t help but only think of them and how we feel about them.” Alec would wait to reprimand her on not paying attention. The last thing they needed was Clary getting attacked in public because she was too lost in her head but he was working on his tact. 

“When did you get wise?” Clary asked curiously, teasing obvious in her tone. “What happened to ‘emotions are nothing but a distraction?’” Clary did her best to imitate Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes though the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Emotions aren’t always so bad.” He admitted. Alec turned to look at her. “I know it’s not my place to be involved but, Jace wanted to tell you the second he found out the truth.”

Clary curled her fingers around the opening of the arm holes, keeping her hands inclosed in the sweater. It was incredibly warm and Clary was soaking it in. She hadn’t realized when she ran outside how cold it was.

“I guess it’s just…a surprise and…” Alec looked over at her when she paused, watching as her eyes pooled with tears threatening to fall. “Now I don’t have any family left.” 

Instinct took over as Alec put his arm around her while he also ignored the pain in his chest at the recent memory of his role in her losing her mother. “You have us. We’re your family.” 

“I thought you hated me.” Clary admitted with a sniffle.

Alec did his best to keep his face neutral. “I never hated you. I just wasn’t used to breaking the rules every single day.” 

Clary smiled despite herself. 

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. “You did pick a great place to hide from him.” Alec finally said.

“Why’s that?” Clary asked curiously.

Alec smirked. “He’s afraid of ducks.” He nodded his head towards the few ducks that had come right up to the edge of the pond closest to them.

Clary snorted before breaking out into laugh. Alec, unable to help himself, chuckled too.


	3. Izzy

Izzy ran through the corridor and into the main room. She looked wildly around, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

She frowned, leaving the main room and running towards the kitchen. Dissatisfied again, she made her way towards the training room. 

She could hear someone in there, her smile dropping once she saw it was only Jace.

Sensing someone entering the room, Jace dropped the bow to look.

“He’s not here yet.” Jace said to her after a glancing at his sister.

Izzy frowned. “He’s supposed to be. Why is he late?” 

Jace shrugged. “You know how the Clave can be. They love nothing more than to be an inconvenience.” 

“I know…but they made him stay for three weeks! He was only supposed to be gone for two days.” Izzy complained. 

Jace nodded, his own annoyance at the Clave obvious on his face. Alec was the son of ex-circle members, friend to Valentine’s daughter and in a relationship with a male Downworlder. There were many in the Clave that were trying to find any excuse to remove Alec from his position of Head of the New York Institute. Alec was also smart and patient and had grown up learning how to eventually run the Institute. He was able to maneuver through whatever they thrown at him, also proving how well his strategizing ability was. He was always two or three steps ahead of them. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you later.” Izzy said to him. They had planned to go out to get dinner with Alec, Magnus, Clary and Simon to welcome her bother back. 

Izzy was on her way towards her room when she heard his voice. Walking quietly towards the voices, she pressed herself against the wall, not wanting to be noticed.

“You have to keep your head down and your remarks to yourself, Alec. They’ll take any reason to remove you. And then New York will no longer be under the Lightwood name.” It was Robert, Izzy realized. 

“I won’t let them walk all over me when they’re wrong. They want to goad me with Downworld politics but what they’re saying is close to breaking the Accords. And when I point it out, only then does it prevent them from doing so.” Alec, his voice as calm as ever, responded. “Besides, Izzy could do it just fine. They could make me step down, but Iz is next. To take of the Institute.” 

“Maybe but she’s not ready. She’s not disciplined like you are. This is your responsibility.” Robert sighed. “Give Isabelle and Jace my love.”

Alec came around the corner onto to startle as he nearly ran into his sister.

“Izzy! How uh…how long were you standing there?” Alec asked, relief to see his sister obvious on his face.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Long enough to be reminded our father has no faith in me.” She wrapped her arms around Alec’s waist. Alec hugged her back.

“He has faith in you…he just doesn’t want me to continue to ruin the family name.” Alec explained as he let her go. 

Izzy punched him in the arm. “You haven’t done anything to ruin the family name, Alec.” Her voice dripped with venom. “Don’t you ever think that way, got it?”

Alec nodded as he rubbed at his arm. He stifled a yawn. 

They walked towards his bedroom, going in together. He dropped his bag at the end of his bed, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t wait to take a shower and go to bed. He had been on the entire time he’d been gone. There was never a dull moment in Alicante. 

He looked up at Izzy who was standing in the doorway. He turned his head to the side.

“What?” Izzy asked when she noticed he was looking at her weird.

“Is that my sweater?” Alec hadn’t thought about it at first, considering he’d seen her wear her boyfriend’s clothing throughout the years. That sweater though, with the rip in the collar and the hole at the end of the right sleeve, was his. 

Izzy looked down at the large sweater that hid all of her curves and nodded. 

“Miss me that much, huh?” Alec asked, his voice teasing.

Izzy smiled. “Maybe a little. I’ll give it back tomorrow.” 

Alec waved her off. “Don’t worry about it.” Alec stood up. “I’m guessing I’m not getting out of dinner plans?” 

Izzy shook her head. “You’re definitely going.”

“Alright…let me just take a quick shower and change.” Alec walked towards the bathroom. “And Iz?”

Izzy turned back around from having taken a step out of the room. “Yeah?”

“You’d make one hell of an Institute Head.” 

Izzy smiled as Alec walked into the bathroom.


	4. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 3x10

As Jace stood off to the side in the infirmary, he couldn’t actually recall getting there. The last time he had been coherent enough to see his surroundings, it had been on top of the building, holding onto Simon for dear life. Simon’s teary gaze into Jace’s as he told him Clary was dead.

She was dead. She was gone. 

And in front of Jace right now, his brother, his best friend, his parabatai was battling for his life, all because of him.

Magnus was also standing off to the side as Catarina Loss and a Nephilim medic got to work on Alec. The medic had cut Alec’s shirt delicately and started to hook him up to an IV of some sort. Jace had never bothered to learn about the medical side of things, apart from first aid if needed. 

Jace’s eyes grew as they followed Catarina’s hands. He was standing too far away to hear what she was saying but watched as Magnus and the medic stood on either side of Alec, placing their hands on his shoulders and either side of his hip. 

He bit his bottom lip so hard to prevent himself from crying out when Catarina yanked out the arrow that he tasted blood. Alec was in no position to attempt to mute their bond and so he could feel everything Alec was feeling. Alec’s scream was enough for the both of them. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Izzy’s voice whispered softly from his left. He hadn’t heard her approach.

“You don’t know that.” Jace managed to say back. 

“You’re going to torture yourself watching.” Izzy said as she reached up and gently turned his head to look at her and not at Alec. Not at the blood covering his chest. His eyes managed to hold Izzy’s gaze for a few seconds before dropping them in shame.

“I did this to him.” He breathed, his throat tightening on him. 

“No…Lilith did. We all know it. Especially Alec.” Izzy wrapped her arms around Jace, pulling him down until his forehead rested against her shoulder. Jace let himself be held for a minute, breathing in the familiar scent of his sister’s shampoo. 

Izzy pulled back after a minute. “He’s going to be fine. If they were worried, the Silent Brothers would be here too.” Izzy glanced over, relieved to see Catarina had put Alec to sleep. Magnus was idly stroking Alec’s hair as the nurse began to bandage his right wrist and Catarina took care of Alec’s chest injury. “Go. Get cleaned up and then come back.” 

Jace nodded as he forced his legs to take one step in front of the other. He knew Izzy was right. He also knew that standing there in anguish wasn’t helping anyone. 

Opening the door to his room, Jace paused in a stupor. Without thinking, he had brought himself to Alec’s room. Part of him knew he needed to turn around and make his way towards his own but he couldn’t. 

Jace could feel the exhaustion down to his bones. He wasn’t sure how long he had been Lilith’s puppet, but he knew he hadn’t slept during it. Not to mention he’d been having nightmares before the ordeal anyway. All he wanted to do was sleep but his mind was racing. 

Jace walked towards the bathroom, stripping off the uniform that Lilith had made him wear. He stepped into the cold water, letting it trickle down his body. He could remember standing in the middle of the room with Lilith, naked, as she looked him over. As she slowly and painstakingly chose what he would wear. How her hands had slid over his bare skin. He felt sick at the memory. The memory of being unable to move as she did whatever she pleased. 

He slammed his fist into the side of the wall in frustration. He needed to turn his head off. Memories flashed unbidden through his mind of everything he had done. He remembered the innocent mundanes he had killed. He could remember being trapped in his own mind, killing Clary over and over and over again. He remembered falling onto his back in his room in his mind, looking everywhere for Alec and Izzy. They had been right there, ready to save him and then they’d just disappeared. He remembered the way Alec’s bones broke in his hand when he snapped his forearm. The way the arrow punctured into his chest and he kept pushing down.

Once out of the shower, Jace quickly dried as he walked over towards Alec’s dresser. He grabbed a pair of joggers and slipping them on. He grabbed a t-shirt and turned around to walk over towards the bed. He paused as he lifted the shirt, a faint smile plastering on his face. 

Slung over a chair was Alec’s sweater. Jace couldn’t remember all of the times that he or Izzy had stolen it from him. It sounded silly to most people, not that anyone knew, but there was something…comforting about it. Jace ditched the shirt, grabbing for Alec’s sweater instead. Due to its placement, Alec must have been wearing it before he changed into gear this evening. As he shrugged into it, he could smell Alec’s cologne and detergent mixed into the material. 

Jace sat on the edge of the bed, letting his head drop onto his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. His parabatai rune was quiet, mostly indicative of Alec being unconscious. But it was there and it felt solid. He could feel the band that linked them thrumming peacefully on his hip and into his soul. 

Alec was going to make it. He had no other choice. Jace would follow him into death just to drag him back to the land of the living if he had to. 

Jace’s head dropped suddenly which caused him to jolt back up. He hadn’t realized he’d began to nod off. 

Unable to stay away for long, Jace slowly made his way back towards the infirmary. 

Alec was still in the same bed, though this time a white bandage wrapped around his chest. The IV was gone and a fresh iratze was just below his left collarbone. His right arm was wrapped in tight bandages as well, though Jace figured his arm was probably fully healed by now. 

Jace was surprised not to see Magnus in the room but if he were to guess, Izzy probably had something to do with it. 

Jace grabbed a chair and moved it to Alec’s side. He let himself be lulled into somewhat of a trance as he watched Alec’s chest slowly rise and fall. 

Magnus came into the room a little while later, having taken a shower and changed out of his Edom ruined clothing. He hadn’t wanted to leave Alec’s side but the nurse had promised to stay with him; not that Alec needed watching she said. He would be fine after a good night’s sleep. 

As he got closer, Magnus realized that Alec was somewhat awake and that he wasn’t alone. And he hadn’t seen him yet. 

Magnus backed up quietly, letting himself take in the scene in front of him.

Jace seemed to have slumped over, resting his upper body on Alec’s bed, one of his arms being used as a pillow. The other arm was dangling uselessly beside him. Since Jace was on Alec’s left side, Alec was able to move his good arm. His hand was resting on top of Jace’s head, his fingers gently running through the blond strands.


	5. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little spoiler-y for 3x20.

Magnus threw up his arms, waving them intricately into the air. He watched in satisfaction as blue emanated from his hands and quickly shot out around him. He pushed his warding until he completely covered the runes that were Asmodeus’ home. Magnus refused to think of it as his own. He couldn’t let himself believe that he would be here to keep the rift closed for all of eternity. 

The first several days he had been here, he had looked through everything he could find that could maybe help him learn more about the rift. There were some books that mentioned the creation of the rifts between words but nothing about there being any trouble keeping one closed. This was an unprecedented situation. If there were other books that could help him, he couldn’t read the language. 

He knew Alec and he was sure he was trying to find a solution but a little voice in the back of his head couldn’t help but make him think that perhaps he wasn’t. Alec might be getting pulled in all directions by the Clave. Surely finding and stopping Jonathan is more important than saving his Downworlder fiancé from his voluntary predicament.

Magnus sighed, looking down at the ring on his finger. Never in all his years was he someone’s fiancé. It was an amazing feeling; something he wished desperately he could enjoy with friends and family. 

He rubbed at his temples as he made it towards his temporary bedroom. Nearly every day now, Lilith came around trying to beat him into submission. Magnus knew he’d be able to hold her off for a little while but, if it wasn’t for Asmodeus being banished to limbo, along with his blood line, Magnus would have lost by now. Edom made him stronger and he liked it. There was a darkness to it though, so Magnus tried to limit his usage of it. Apart from fighting the demons Lilith consistently sent his way, warding this home and summoning food, he didn’t use it for anything else. 

He felt weary as he removed the jacket he was wearing. He could feel the heaviness of the dust that coated it. When he realized he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, he had magicked an assortment of clothing to recycle through. He put on his pajama pants before walking towards the closet. He sighed as he stared at the meager items hanging there. There was no time for vanity in a war torn Edom. 

Magnus rubbed his hands together unconsciously with his eyes closed. He was so tired. 

Feeling something in his hands, Magnus’ eyes popped back open. In his hands was a soft material. He unfolded the item so he could inspect it. 

It was a black sweater. It was worn and a bit faded. There were a couple places where holes had naturally grown into it. Magnus felt tears burn in his eyes as he realized what it was. 

Alec’s favorite sweater.

He had seen him wear it many, many times. When he was happy, sad, tired, content.

Magnus hadn’t meant to summon it to himself. He almost felt guilty. A part of him wanted to send it back but now he was worried that it’d get lost from here to there. What if it burned up on its way back somehow? Plus, he really had to be careful with opening the rift, even for the smallest of things. 

Magnus pulled the sweater on before he could talk himself into sending it back. 

He lifted the collar of the sweater to his face, inhaling deeply. It smelled like Alec. It smelled like their home together. 

It was odd, the sweater was even a little warm. A comforting warmth to it.

Magnus walked over towards a table, making himself a drink. He had been careful with drinking alcohol, considering he couldn’t take a change on potentially getting drunk. Lilith was relentless and he couldn’t let her get an advantage on him.

Curling up into a chair, Magnus stared out of the nearby window, looking into the nothingness that was Edom. There was no true daylight, nor was there a night time darkness. It was as if the sun and the moon were broken, respectively. If, those orbs that moved around in the sky were in fact, a sun and a moon. He wondered if he’d ever see a normal sky again.

000

As soon as Izzy took down Lilith with the Heavenly Fire, Alec ran forward, using his adrenaline and warlock powers to throw a demon that was blocking his way several feet towards the left. 

The building in front of him where he tracked Magnus looked as if it’d been hit by a bomb. It was in pieces. They had arrived in the middle of chaos and a fight. Lilith taunted them before she took to the sky. She told them that Magnus was no more; that she’d won. That, after a year of waiting, Magnus finally gave up. Alec couldn’t think about that right now. Maybe she was lying about the amount of time that had passed. For Alec and the others, it had been two weeks. Perhaps that was the truth here. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec cried out as he skidded to a halt in front a broken archway. His eyes scanned the area, trying to figure out where to begin searching. 

He took a step to his right before movement caught his attention in his peripheral. Larges pieces, likely remains of the roof, were wobbling up and down slightly. 

Alec moved towards it instead, only just having enough time to cover his face with his arms before the pieces flew in all directions. Alec barely made out what looked like a dome of blue before it fizzled out. 

On the ground, crouched on his knees, was Magnus. His arms had dropped, his hands bracing onto the ground as his chest heaved.

“Magnus?” Alec asked quietly, not wanting to spook him.

Magnus seemed to pause in all movement before turning his head slowly. Golden cat eyes stared in disbelief into relieved hazel ones. 

Magnus let himself fall to the side as he breathed heavily.

Alec jolted out of his stupor, clamoring over the debris to kneel over Magnus. His hands fluttered uselessly around Magnus, wanting to touch him but unsure if he was hurt. 

“Magnus? Where are you hurt? What can I do?” Alec asked him, deciding to rest on of his hands on the side of Magnus’ neck, tilting his head gently to look at him.

Magnus managed to bring one arm up, his hand resting on top of Alec’s. “You’re really here.” He answered instead. 

Alec smiled, nodding. “I’m here. So’s Jace and Izzy, and Clary and Simon…and…” 

Magnus rose a brow. “And?”

Alec sighed. “Lorenzo.”

“Have I died? It’s one thing to see you in death…but Lorenzo helping? Surely this isn’t real.” Magnus asked curiously. 

Alec smirked. “Well…he sort of owed me after I realized your father turned him into a chameleon.” 

“Can you stand?” Alec asked after another minute. 

“I’m not sure.” Magnus admitted. “Lilith broke through my defenses. If you hadn’t come when you did…” 

“She’s gone. Izzy des…” Alec started to explain but was cut off by Clary shouting for him before coming into the room.

“Magnus! Thank the Angel!” Clary said as she saw the two and came running over. She wrapped her arms around Magnus who grunted but managed to put an arm around her. 

“Alec…we need to go. Something’s happening to Edom from the Heavenly Fire.” Clary explained. 

Alec nodded. He stood up and with Clary’s help, they managed to get Magnus to his feet. Before Magnus could collapse, Alec leaned down, putting one arm across his back, the other under his thighs and then lifted him. 

They walked out of the ruins to find the rest of their party. 

“Edom is unstable…it’s going to collapse.” Magnus observed as he lifted his head off of Alec’s chest for a moment. 

“Then there is no reason for you to remain here. We need to go.” Alec said to him. 

“I can’t open a portal to leave here alone…” Lorenzo said, his voice filled with regret.

“Take my strength, take whatever you need.” Alec murmured to Magnus.

Magnus took Alec’s hand, pulling what he could. He didn’t want to take too much, especially considering Alec was holding him. 

Feeling strengthened enough, he nodded to Lorenzo and together, they managed to open a portal, taking everyone back to the loft.

000  
Later that night, once everyone left and Alec tucked Magnus into bed, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked curiously as he made grabby hands towards Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly as he came closer, letting Magnus pull him into the bed. 

“You were wearing my sweater.” Alec told him as he shifted into a comfortable position on the bed beside Magnus.

“I wore it fairly often while I was gone..though I admit, I had not summoned it on purpose. It’s as if it just…came to me.” Magnus explained how it had come to be in his possession. Every time it had gotten too worn, Magnus would repair it back to its normal semi-worn state. 

“So you can imagine my surprise in the middle of an Institute briefing when one minute, I was wearing it and the next, I was shirtless in front of the entirety of New York Shadowhunters.” Alec said, his voice exasperated but overly fond more than anything. He had turned bright red but somehow, no one laughed in the moment, nor did anyone ever bring it up again.


End file.
